The Breakers
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless set out on a search for a loose Terrible Terror, they run into a group of three kids who call themselves, "The Breakers." And Hiccup is their next victim. What happens when Hiccup is emotionally hurt by these teenager kids who are much stronger and taller than him? No one back on Berk knows what is happening to boy and Hiccup could be emotionally affected.
1. The Breakers

**Author's Note: So, here's my next story. Aida will be here as well, but she won't probably have that much to do. This story has a lot of sadness coming from Hiccup, a lot of anger from Hiccup, and a lot of mixed emotions for him. **

"Come on, bud," Hiccup said to Toothless, scratching his neck. "Let's go find ourselves that Terrible Terror."

This morning a Terrible Terror was on the loose, and the two friends set out to look for it.

Toothless landed heavily on the ground. They were near Raven's Point, far away from Berk. Hiccup unbuckled himself from the saddle and landed on his feet, scanning the trees.

"Alright bud, remember, this is a Terrible Terror we're dealing with…" Hiccup said, and Toothless growled in thought.

Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind them, and Hiccup spun around.

There were three teenager Vikings there, all standing together. They looked like they were friends or something.

Before Hiccup even got to speak, a much taller boy than him said,

"Hey you. What are you doing out here?"

Noticing the rudeness the boy is giving Hiccup; Toothless growled and bared his teeth, curling his tail around Hiccup's legs.

"Ha, look, the overgrown spoiled elephant is protecting its mama. What do you feed that thing, trees?" Another boy hissed, pointing at Toothless.

"Don't call him that! And I most certainly DON'T feed him trees. He's a dragon, and he is a Night Fury." Hiccup snapped back, slightly getting crossed.

"Ha, yea, whatever," the last boy said.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Steve and this is Burg and Josh," Steve introduced. Steve was much burlier than Hiccup and taller. To be honest, ALL of them were bigger, stronger, and taller than Hiccup.

"Oh yea, one more thing. We have a group name called, "The Breakers," Burg said, crossing his arms.

"And you're our next victim," they all said in union.


	2. Insults

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, landing with Stormfly inside the Academy.

"He's not here yet. It has been an hour since he left to search for the Terrible Terror that got loose," Fishlegs states, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well, he better get here soon. He is going to be late for the lessons."

Hiccup winced at each and every insult being said to him. The boy's feelings were getting crushed by "The Breakers," and it will not take long for Hiccup to break.

"You don't have a mom because she died from seeing your face!" Steve insulted the boy, smirking at Hiccup's reaction.

"Your father is very fat!" Burg hissed.

"No he's not!" Hiccup snapped back, backing into a tree.

Josh poked a finger at Hiccup. "You are as skinny as a stick!"

"NO I AM NOT!" Hiccup wheezed. Hiccup felt funny inside. That was his feelings being hurt.

"Get away from me!"

"I don't think you are going to be a good chief, you know that, right?" Steve chuckled.

"How do you know all of this?" Hiccup asked, pressing himself against the bark of the tree.

"We know everything about Berk..." Josh whispered, and the kids threw even more insults at the boy.

Suddenly, Steve pushed Hiccup onto the ground. Hiccup, unfortunately, splashed into mud. His clothes were now all dirty and muddy. Hiccup looked up, and got hit in the face with a pebble. Then, Steve grabbed Hiccup's neck and lifted the boy up. Then, the boy's legs were dangling in the air, and Hiccup struggled to breathe.

Pulling Hiccup in close, Steve whispered, One word about this, and we will hurt your dragon. We will be back for you tomorrow, you better show up here. If not, we will FIND you and insult you back at our village AND we will kill your elephant pet."

Steve turned around towards where Toothless was asleep, and then violently threw Hiccup towards the reptile's direction. With a yelp the boy landed on Toothless side and fell off onto the mud.

" Bye, useless," Steve said, turning around and walking in the other direction.

"Skinny paper and pole," Josh hissed, following Steve.

"I feel sorry for the life you have. Dummy," Burg snarled at the boy and then followed the others.

Hiccup panted, slowly turning his head to stare at the ground. He didn't feel well now. The poor boy's feelings were hurt and destroyed.

Suddenly, Hiccup broke down into tears. The boy cried, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling into the dirt. The boy made sobbing noises and cried continueously, his whole body hurting for what they did to him.

Toothless cooed in his sleep and perked his ears, listening to a strange sound. The Night Fury perked his head up, and the reptile yawned happily. He turned his head towards Hiccup's direction and immideately noticed something was wrong with his friend.

The dragon got onto his paws and walked to face Hiccup's front. Confusion in his eyes, Toothless barked very quitely and muzzled, the boy, and then it made it worse by Hiccup making much more noises and sobbing.

"I...I...I'm... F-Fine, bud," Hiccup cried, gasping for air for another whimper. Hiccup couldn't help think for what they named Toothless. He didn't know what an Elephant was, but he knew they were probably something bad.

"I'm so sorry Toothless!" Hiccup wheezed, wrapping his arms around Toothless' neck, the reptile jerking in surprise. Hiccup buried his face into the reptile's scales and said,

"They said awful things about you..." Then, Hiccup broke down again. Toothless also noticed mud was all over his human. Those bad humans must have done something to him.

Hiccup pulled apart from the Night Fury and got up, still sobbing and whimpering.

"C-Come on, bud, let's go..."

As Hiccup climbed his back, Toothless remembered they haven't found the Terrible Terror yet. But knowing that his rider was upset and crying in pain, Toothless obeidently took off into the sky, forced to hear Hiccup still crying.


	3. Back Home

Toothless landed and watched Hiccup quickly jump off the saddle and run to his front door. Toothless, cooing sadly, followed the boy inside.

Stoick was sitting on his chair drinking a mug of mead.

"Hello son. Did you find that Terrible Terror?" Stoick asked. But his question wasn't answered.

Hiccup ignored him and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Son?" Stoick asked, concerned, as he sat up and placed the mug on the wooden table.

Toothless looked at Stoick and gurgled quietly, tilting his head.

"Something is bothering him..." The boy's father concluded and he sat up with a huff.

He walked up the stairs and saw Hiccup sitting on the other side of his bed, his back facing Stoick. The chief heard his boy sniffling, and he knew something was very, very wrong.

He also noticed his son was completely covered in mud!

"Son?" Stoick asked as Toothless nudged the chief foward.

Stoick stalked over to where his son is and sat beside him.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you...crying?"

Hiccup shook his head slowly and stopped crying a little. The only thing you could hear from him was panting sounds.

"It's...nothing, dad..." Hiccup said, glancing at the floor.

"Why are you all covered in mud? And why are you upset?" Stoick once again asked.

"Um, I fell in the mud. And..." Hiccup trailed off, knowing that if he says anything about what happened they will hurt Toothless.

"I don't want to say..."

Frowning, Stoick sat up and said, "Well, why don't you change into clean clothes and get back at the Academy." Then, the chief went downstairs.

Toothless nudged Hiccup with the tip of his nose and the boy gently stroked his head.

Tomorrow, he's going to be forced to go back there. And it will not end well. But Hiccup will take the chance it it means for the live of his best friend and himself. 


	4. Finding the Terrible Terror

Toothless landed inside the Training Academy and folded his wings against the sides of his body. Hiccup climbed off of the saddle and petted the Night Fury.

"He's back!" Fishlegs stammered, smiling and pointing at the boy.

"Hiccup!" Astrid breathed, sighing a breath of relief. "Where were you? You've been gone for _one whole hour_!"

"Uh, um, sorry," Hiccup replied, rubbing his neck. "Got held back…" Hiccup's voice quivered shakily.

"Did you find the little guy?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"No…" Hiccup said, ashamed. "Maybe…he flew back here?"

Suddenly a yellow Terrible Terror flew inside the Academy and knocked into Snotlout, both of them falling to the ground.

Astrid picked up the tiny dragon and held it. "I guess it found us."

"I'll take it back to its rightful owner," Fishlegs said, taking it from Astrid and hopping onto Meatlug.

"Let's go, girl!" Meatlug gurgled and took off, her hummingbird-like wings flapping quickly, and both of them left with the Terror.

"Alright," Astrid said, petting Stormfly. "I guess it's your turn now?"

Hiccup frowned. "My turn for what?" He asked, confused.

"Your turn to do a trick with Toothless?"

"Oh, yea, right," Hiccup sighed, and climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Come on, let's go to the peaks."

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. Next one will be more exiting and sad at the same time. **


	5. Your Dragon

Hiccup moaned to himself in his sleep. The boy shuffled and turned, groaning as if something was bothering him.

Toothless was forced to stay awake. He couldn't get sleep because his rider kept on making strange noises and moving in bed. Since his ear plates were very sensitive, the Night Fury would get scared when he's drifting off to sleep and then suddenly hearing a noise and waking up only to find it was Hiccup who did that.

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyelids snapped open and the boy gasped, sitting up in his bed.

Toothless opened his eyes and raised his head, staring at Hiccup with his night vision. Aida, who was asleep next to him, purred and shuffled in her sleep from the sudden noise.

Toothless cooed sadly for his rider.

After a few moments Hiccup realized it was just a nightmare. The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, and rubbed his eyes.

The boy lies back down onto his side. It was still night, but a new day. Today Hiccup has to go to that place. And he is so scared.

Toothless banked left to where his rider was telling him to go. The Night Fury had an uneasy feeling about where they were going because they were heading in the direction where the bad teenagers were yesterday.

Noticing Toothless' discomfort, Hiccup petted the reptile's scaly head.

"It's alright, bud. I'll be okay. I won't let them do anything to you."

Toothless cooed and licked the boy's hand. Even if nothing happens to him, he'll still be there to protect the boy.

Out of the blue, a large bola wraps itself around Toothless and Hiccup. The two scream in horror as they plummet to the ground. Hiccup flies off of Toothless and bounces a few feet away from his dragon.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Hiccup says over and over again, clutching his leg.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup said, but before he could get up a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Uh, uh, uh! You're not going anywhere, princess face." Hiccup rolled his eyes. It was them again. Well, it goes again.

"You know," Steve started, pulling Hiccup back onto his feet. "you really aren't a hero at all for Berk. All _you did _was just shoot down that elephant over there and you were so lucky it didn't kill you. You can't do anything on your own; you always need that girl's help."

Hiccup growled at his opinion and felt anger rising up inside him.

"You don't deserve anything you have right now in your life!" Burg hissed, crossing his arms. "The only reason everyone is being nice to you is because they pity you so much."

The last comment made Hiccup lose his temper. And Hiccup _never _loses his temper. It's rare.

"Your mom died because she tried saving you from a dragon attack!" Josh hissed.

Hiccup's hands turned into fists and he charged at Josh. Josh fell back at Hiccup's sudden push.

But then, Steve punched Hiccup's temple and the boy fell onto the ground.

Toothless roared in horror as he watched his friend stumble to the ground. Hiccup moaned. So many emotions flooded into him, especially the one about his mom trying to save him. That. Wasn't. True.

Thankfully Hiccup didn't fall in the mud this time. The boy got yanked to his feet and got pushed back on the side of a tree.

"You're such a wimp, freckle face," Josh hissed.

Toothless let out a terrified scream, attracting Hiccup's attention. The Night Fury got kicked in the snout by Steve!

"Leave him alone! You promised you'd leave him alone if I came!"

"Eh," Steve said, pouring milk onto Toothless' snout. "We lie a lot. Your dragon is now our dragon."


	6. End Well

"TOOTHLESS, NO!" Hiccup screamed, watching Toothless being muzzled and tied with ropes while Steve kept him stuck on the tree with a hand on the boy's neck.

Toothless roared in his throat as he was locked in place with the same mechanism he was trapped with many times before.

A minute later Toothless was tightly secured and trapped in the trap. Steve violently gripped Hiccup's neck even _tighter _and lifted the boy into the air. Hiccup's vision blurred slightly; he needed to breathe.

"We have decided to take your dragon. Now he's ours."

Josh tapped Steve. "Hey, why don't we take the boy too? We can hurt him and once he is broken we can just drop him off back at Berk and pretend nothing happened."

Steve smirked and nodded, gripping Hiccup's neck _tighter. _Then, Hiccup passed out a few moments later.

Toothless' eyes went wide when he saw Hiccup's body go limp. The dragon shook the chains connected to the muzzle on his head, trying to break free to attack these stupid humans.

Hiccup was thrown onto the floor, but the boy didn't shake or anything. He was completely unconscious and unaware of what was happening to him. They tied the boy's wrists and legs together and placed the boy next to Toothless on the wooden contraption. Toothless tried to lick him, but the muzzle didn't allow his jaws to come apart.

Things weren't going to end well.


	7. New Village

Toothless' eyes grew wide as he saw different kinds of houses and objects. He has never seen anything like this back on Berk.

Josh and Burg were pulling Toothless' cage with ropes at the front, and two other ropes attached to Toothless' muzzle lay limp loose on the ground, being dragged from behind as the cage on its wheels went forward.

Right now, the two best friends were entering a new village, a village not even Stoick heard of.

A big, burly man, bigger, fatterier, and taller man than Berk's chief came up to the three kids who trapped Toothless and Hiccup.

"What! What is THIS?" The man hissed, in a strange accent but still in Norse.

"We, Chief Drax, captured ourselves the most rare dragon in the Archipelago! The Night Fury!" Josh replied, pointing at Toothless.

"A Night Fury, eh? Very well. You may take it to the cages and kill it."

"What, no!" Steve blurted out. Drax gave Steve a wierd look.

"Uh, I mean, I don't want to kill it YET. Or ever. I want to have my own Night Fury and make it my own. And my friends plan to help me deal with this boy. This boy is friends with this dragon and I want to make sure this Night Fury is mine."

Drax rubbed his hands together. "Well, fine, I guess I will allow you to keep these fellows. It that dragon kills someone, you'll be next."

Then, Drax turned around and walked off. Steve chuckled and turned around to face Toothless. "You and I have a lot of plans together..."

Toothless bared his teeth and growled, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. 


	8. Hard

**Author's Note: If you want to see a photo of Aida and Toothless, look at my profile picture. If you want to see a better resolution of the two, you can ask me to send it to you via Gmail. If you want to have it via Gmail then send me a PM with your Gmail name and the request for the picture. And I'll send it to you. Enjoy this chapter! **

A sleepy female Night Fury was starting to wake up from her deep slumber. The reptile stirred in her sleep and stretched, outstretching her talons. Opening her eyes, the dragon named Aida glanced around the room, wanting to see Toothless and Hiccup. But strangely, they were gone. Tilting her head, she got up, sleepiness flooding out of her.

Aida paddled down the stairs, her ear plates twitching at every sound the stairs made when she took a step down. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Hiccup's dad eating at the table.

Stoick waved a hand towards Aida. And in his hand was a chicken leg. Aida chirped happily and snuck under the table, and Stoick did something no one expected him to do. Especially, to a dragon. He stuck his hand under the table, and Aida clamped her jaws around the piece of leg, and gnawed on it.

Stoick chuckled and petted the reptile's scaly head.

"Shh, don't tell Hiccup. I'm only doing this for you and Toothless. If he finds out, we'll all be in deep trouble."

Aida gurgled in her throat back to Stoick, a piece of chicken meat in her teeth. Stoick secretly passed another chicken leg to Aida, who also accepted it. Aida, with the two legs in her mouth, crawled over to her bowl of water, and she lapped some up.

She purred at Stoick and sniffed the floor, and tilted her head at the chief.

"Oh, no, I don't have any more. The rest is for me, sorry Aida. You know, I think it's cool that you dragons speak a language. If you didn't, I wouldn't know your name!"

Aida opened her jaws, smiling and perking her ears up. Aida turned around and sniffed the air, trying to track Hiccup and Toothless' scents.

"I don't know where they are. They probably went out flying, but don't worry 'bout them. They'll be back by night hopefully. You can go out and look for them," Stoick pointed out, chewing on a piece of bread.

The female lizard cooed and trailed towards the door. She nudged it open and walked outside, her paws stepping on mossy grass. She closed the door shut slightly with her tail and looked right and left.

The strong scent of her mate caught her nose and she followed it, pressing her nose against the grass. Twitching her ears, Aida spreads open her leathery, smooth wings and flapped them, and then she was airborne.

Toothless roared in fury as he was pulled forward into a house. But it was a _gigantic _house. There wasn't anything special about this house. The family who owned this house was lucky to have such a big house. But unfortunately for Toothless, this house belonged to Steve.

Toothless tucked in his wings against the sides of his body as he was forced to enter the front door, the ropes attached on his muzzle pulled forward by Vikings.

The angry Night Fury was brought further into the living room, and then the dragon saw a stairway of stairs. The Vikings pulling his muzzle lead the dragon upstairs to Steve's room. And Toothless was surprised to see it was gigantic as well. It was so big three grown dragons could fit. That was probably the reason he was being brought to the room…

Toothless was dragged inside the room, and Toothless narrowed his eyes as he saw another strange contraption on the ground, but way different then the one he was locked in before. Vikings pushed the Night Fury down onto the ground, in place with the metal contraption. Metal bars with circled rings at the end stuck out from the floor on Toothless' both sides. Chains were thrown over Toothless' wings and body, and they were clipped tightly into the rings, and the dragon was held down with ropes and more chains.

Toothless growled and roared in his throat as he saw four heavy, round grey balls with chains and clips attached to them being dragged towards him, making an awful noise on the wooden ground. A Viking grabbed Toothless' front right paw and clipped the ring around Toothless' paw, and the chain was sticking on to the heavy ball, preventing Toothless' to lift up his paw. The same was did with his other arm and two back legs. Soon, the black Night Fury was engulfed and tied up in chains and ropes and two muzzles, and the dragon was basically attached and stuck onto the ground.

The Vikings glared at the Night Fury and left the room. Once the Vikings left, Steve entered, along with his two friends.

"Look at it, guys. It's precious. All mine, all, all mine. I'll make sure he listens to whatever I say. He'll be MY dragon. But first, I have to make sure he knows whose boss…" Steve slyly hissed, narrowing his eyes at Toothless.

"How about that boy?" Josh asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm, we'll move him up here as well so the dragon can see him cry and suffer as we insult him."

Toothless narrowed his eyes, making angry noises in the back of his throat.

Aida bent her wings slightly, outstretching her talons for landing. The dragon landed on the grass, folding her wings. She sniffed the air, her ear plates twitching slightly.

This is where their scents are strong.

Aida sniffed forward a little.

Their scents are weaker here.

So, they probably took off here in this spot where Aida was standing.

Aida purred, tilting her head as her ears perked back and forth, trying to listen for any Night Fury noises that belonged to Toothless. Or any human noises that belonged to Hiccup.

Searching for the two friends is going to be hard…


	9. Eplogue

Aida crawled through the woods, sniffing for three things.

Hiccup.

Toothless.

Food.

The Night Fury's belly rumbled in hunger. Aida rolled her eyes. _Didn't I eat two chicken legs a few minutes ago, stomach? _Aida thought.

The female reptile wiggled her shoulders, silently watching a deer grazing on grass twenty feet away from her. Twitching her ears, Aida prepared to leap and catch the deer.

Then, Aida bounced up from her hiding spot and ran towards the deer. The animal raised it head up, seeing the dragon come towards it. The deer sprinted off the other direction, its skinny legs kicking in and out as it ran for its life.

Aida's tongue lolled out in the wind as she ran, and she was obviously faster than the poor creature who was about to die in less than five minutes.

Aida accidentally stepped on a twig and tripped, falling onto her back and twirling in flips. The deer disappeared through the bushes, leaving Aida. The dragon growled in pain, getting onto her stomach. Aida climbs up onto her fours, until suddenly,

_CRACK! _

Aida howled in pain as a sudden crack comes from her left paw, and she stumbled onto the ground. She cooed in pain, now realizing that she couldn't walk.

The dragon licked her left paw, trying to heal it as quick as possible.

If she couldn't walk, she'd be stuck here until someone finds her.

You're probably thinking why can't she fly instead?

A dragon can't fly without standing on their four legs and bouncing upwards for a good take off.

Aida laid her scaly head on the grass, the wind gently brushing by her. She has nothing to do now…

Suddenly, ropes wrap around Aida and she roars in horror, confused at what was happening to her.

A big man with a bushy, large beard appeared from behind some trees, and humans with strange silver armor surrounded her, aiming crossbows at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hiccup's dragon…" The big man slyly said, smirking at Aida. The female dragon tilted her head in confusion. Since she was never captured before, her body doesn't know how to react to this.

"Uh, Alvin, sir?" A human with silver armor said.

"What?" Alvin snapped back.

"This isn't Hiccup's dragon. Look at this one's eyes. It is purple and blue. Hiccup's dragon has green eyes, as I remember."

Alvin frowned and looked at Aida's eyes. "You're right! And it's female! So that means…"

They all murmured except Alvin.

"I've captured myself another Night Fury. And she's mine."

**Author's Note: So this is the last chapter! There is a sequel. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
